Be Good REVISED
by Usagi Hana
Summary: REVISED VERSION: "The name's Gray Fullbuster." Then he lifted his finger, pointing towards me. "And that girl, Lucy Heartfillia, is my soon to be girlfriend."
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys? Long time no update... ehhh... I'm sorry for my very long break, but I will try to do my absolute best in order to appease all my neglected fans .. I did go back and read all the reviews I had from this story, and instead of continuing it I thought I should re-do the entire thing. Not much would change, I will just try and add a little more into it. Anyways, if you would like to keep updated with me or the stories, because I will be continuing them as well, please leave a like on my Facebook page 3! **

**Link to page: On my author profile :)**

**Thank you all my lovely fans for being such patient people 3. I love you all :).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Beginning To It All

Three tiny figures sat in the rectangular pit of sand enjoying each other's company. One was a little girl with her dark blonde hair tied into two sloppy pigtails full of sand and chocolate shaded eyes that were well rounded. The other two were boys, one with dark messy hair and slanted eyes, the other with nicely gelled pink hair and wide eyes. All three of them were working on a small sand castle, their concentration fully into making sure the castle didn't collapse.

"Gray-kun, let's live in a castle like this one day!" The girl spoke to the dark haired child.

"I wanna live there too!" The pink haired boy bounced in.

"No, Natsu! Lucy-chan and I are going to get married one day, and you can't be there too because marriage is between two people, not three!" The dark haired child protested.

"That's not truuueee!" The pink haired child now identified as Natsu cried. "My mommy told me couples can have third wheels!"

"But Natsu," Lucy spoke up, "I don't like you in the same way I like Gray-kun."

Natsu snapped up from his comfy spot, holding back tears. His nose began to drain as he stared down at the cute little girl. "But I love you just as much as Gray does!"

"But I don't love you!" Lucy argued, and Natsu's mouth flew open.

"FINE! I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU AS A FRIEND!" Natsu swung his foot forward and kicked down the tiny little castle, and the sand flew towards the two remaining children.

"Natsu, wait!" Gray stood up, but before he could run towards the flailing Natsu, Lucy's hand wrapped itself around his tiny little ankle and pushed him back down.

Gray turned his head towards Lucy with plans to yell at her for doing that, but stopped when he saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't leave me too, Gray-kun..."

Gray smiled softly, and inched closer towards the crying girl. Wrapping his arms around her small figure, he embraced her. "I won't."

* * *

Lucy sat in her desk, drumming her pencil impatiently alongside the clock ticking. Time had passed, and she looked to be atleast three years older. Her hair hung just below her shoulders, but she was still small.

The teacher's figure began to disappear as the child's head bobbed back and forth. She had waited all night to get a call from Gray, who had moved away. Today was her tenth birthday. Finally, the loud ring of the school bell awoke her and she jumped up from her seat in excitement. She ran straight out the classroom, disregarding the teacher yelling for her to return to her seat. She didn't care how much trouble she would get in, she just wanted to get home as soon as possible and check the mail.

Approaching the walkway to her house, Lucy turned the opposite way towards the corresponding mail box. Her entire body trembled with excitement, and as she lifted the door to the small storage she felt her grin grow across her tiny face. Inside was just one envelope, and with sloppy hand writing 'To: Lucy-chan' covered it's front surface. Lucy snatched the letter out, and ran straight to her front door.

She stretched herself across her bed, pressing the letter to her chest. "I can't do it..." she whispered, tears forming. "But... he took the time to actually write me." She smiled, pulling the letter towards her face. "Here goes nothing.." Slowly tearing envelope at the top, the familiar scent that belonged to Gray engulfed her entire being. She pulled out the paper inside the remains of the envelope, unfolded it, and began to read it's contents.

_"Dear Lucy, I'm sorry for whatever I have done." _She froze, confused. _"I promised you I would write you a letter every chance I got, but..." _She felt her tears begin to fall as her fingers clasped the paper. _"Well, Lucy, this is where I stop that."_

* * *

Small Lucy stood in front of small Gray, covering her tear filled face with one hand and holding onto Gray's arm with another. Two tall figures stood behind Gray, along with a moving truck parked behind them. "Make this quick, son." One of the figures instructed, and they both walked away.

"Don't go, Gray-kun..." Lucy sobbed. "You're all I have left!"

Gray smiled softly, and pulled Lucy towards him. "I'll always be here, Lucy-chan..." His eyes were beginning to fill with little droplets. "I'll be here protecting you!"

Lucy's sobs grew louder, and soon her words became unrecognizable. "I... I... I love you Gray..."

"I love you too Lucy." Gray's smile still lingered across his face.

It seemed like an eternity as they both stood in silence, only Lucy's sobs filling the gap.

"Hey Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, and Gray leaned in towards her small face. Her eyes grew wide as Gray's lips landed on her cheek. "W-What...?"

"Be a good girl, Lucy..." He hugged her, wishing he didn't have to move to Kyoto or wherever his father was transferred to. "And maybe, I'll come back... Until then..."

"Gray!" The horn of the moving truck roared like a mighty dragon, and Gray immediately let go of Lucy.

"Bye, Lucy-chan." Lucy was speechless, but nodded in response.

"See you soon, Gray-kun..."

And like that, Gray disappeared from her life.

* * *

Lucy, now a teenager, trudged through the hallways of Fiore High School, proudly wearing their elite uniform. Her hair was longer, perhaps even passing her back, and she had a refined and mature look on her face. Her bag was slung over one shoulder, and her figure was one that any woman would die for. Not far behind her, a tall pink haired man followed. She obviously was averting his presence, but her attempts were futile.

"Lucy!" The man grabbed her shoulder, yanking her to a full stop.

"Hiiii... Natsu..." She averted her eyes to a different location other than Natsu himself. He smirked, and then forcefully cornered her up into a wall.

"How's it going babe?" He licked his lips and stared down at her chest.

She felt herself holding back her breakfast, and finally made eye contact. "Don't call me that, Natsu."

"Oh, Lucy Heartfillia... I swear you're the most beautiful, and sexiest," he nonchalantly added, "girl in this entire school. You have the exact thing I need to please my hunger, and yet, you've never put out." He cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his, and began to lean in. "You're going to be mine..."

His face was so close Lucy could feel his breath tickle the skin on her nose. "I don't think the president of the student council should be sexually harassing another student." She didn't let her guard down. making sure her leg had it's place in between his legs.

"But imagine how much of a power-house couple we'd be, vice president of the student council."

Lucy found her chance, and lifted her knee as fast as she could to his manhood. "Consider yourself lucky this time, Natsu." She glared down at a now fallen Natsu, and tip-toed her way around his helpless body.

Entering her homeroom, Lucy scouted out her assigned seat and headed straight for it. She sat down and immediately pulled a book out of her bag. As she opened her book she heard the chair next to her squeak as it was pulled out, and looked up to greet her friend.

"Good morning, Mira-chan." The white haired girl sitting next to Lucy smiled, and then scooted further into her desk.

"How are you today, Lucy?"

"Just peachy." Lucy rolled her eyes and gave Mira-Jane a certain look which was enough to inform her of the idea. "Natsu is such an ass."

"What'd he do now?" Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but before she did she was interrupted by a brute voice.

"She nearly rid Natsu of his ability to reproduce because of his harassment, which I would like to say you would've done this world a favor." Lucy turned to face Erza Scarlett, one of their school's top students.

"And the entire school is talking about how horrible you are for doing it, Lu-chan." As if on cue, two blue haired girls walked in. One whose hair was quite wild and pulled back with a headband, and the other let it loose but it curled upwards. Following them was a tall dark man whose face was full of scares.

"Good morning Levy, Juvia... Gajeel..." Lucy yawned midway, and placed her head onto her desk. She could already feel the day was going to be long.

"Okay everyone, take your seats!" The teacher whispered as she walked in. "Before we get started, I have an announcement to make." Everyone who was standing rushed to their seats to await the suspenseful news. "We have a new student who's transferring today to Fiore, and I would like all of you to treat him with kindness. You all may recognize him from elementary school considering the fact that we are on a escalator system, but for those of you who have transferred as well I hope you treat him well."

"JUST FREAKIN' TELL US WHO THE DAMN PERSON IS ALREADY ARIES-SENSEI!" A deep voice roared from the back of the classroom, frightening the poor teacher.

"I-I'm sorry, Gajeel-san..." She timidly fiddled with the clipboard she possessed in her hands, and bowed her head in shame. "Y-You can come in now..."

The door flew open, and gasps filled the classroom as a teenage boy walked into the classroom, without a shirt. Ironically enough there was a tie neatly placed around his neck, but that just enhanced the girls squeals. However, Lucy and her friends sat in disgust at the audacity the boy had. His dark hair symbolized the very meaning of bed-head, with a eyebrow piercing barely visible underneath it, and his eyes slanted slighty. A familiar aroma filled Lucy, and her eyes grew wide. Feeling blood rush to her cheeks, she quickly slapped her hand onto her face.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster," the boy began, his eyes slowly turning to meet Lucy's. Lucy's entire face was red now, and many voices were screaming in her head. "And that girl right there," his finger cut through the air as he lifted it towards Lucy's person, "Is my soon to be girlfriend."

* * *

**Please leave a review on what you think :), they're greatly appreciated! And for those of you who have read the previous "Chapter One", I'd like to know you're thoughts on the differences cx. Thank you for reading 'Be Good', please do keep on reading ^-^!**

**~Usagi Hana~**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going dear reader :)? Please enjoy chapter two of my GraLu fanfic, 'Be Good'.**

**Want to know when I update and keep track of my work? Like my facebook page :)! **

**Link to page: On my about author page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Reunited.

"Lucy, this is Gray." Lucy held tightly onto the hand that belonged to her mother, as did Gray to his. They both shyly stared at one another, Lucy slightly blushing, and Gray staring intently at her.

"She's ugly." Gray said, making Lucy jump in shock

"Now, Gray!" His mother tightened her grip on his tiny hand, warning him about his comment. "Lucy-chan's father is your father's boss, so by whatever means I want you to get along with her." His mother smiled softly at Lucy's mother, who seemed un-bothered by her son's comment.

"It's simply alright, children will be children." Lucy's mother was a kind woman, and was the reason why Lucy was born with such a cute face. Her mother looked like an older version of her, but her features were more defined. Her cheekbones made her entire face glow with pride, and if the wedding ring she wore in which the mighty Jude Heartfillia gave to her didn't add to that nobody knew what else would. "He's just a little shy is all."

"But mama!" Lucy was sobbing, clutching to the hem of her mother's skirt. "He's mean! I don't like him!"

Gray kicked his foot forward, making a 'che' sound out of sheer irritation. "I don't like you either piggy, I never wanna be friends with you!"

Gray's mother pulled on his hand even harder, making every possible blood vessel in his wrist very tight. "Gray, behave yourself now."

"These two are going to have such fun with each other, aren't they?" Lucy's mother chuckled at the two, reassuring Gray's mother once more that no damage had been done, to her atleast.

Gray's mother finally let down, and smiled back at the kind woman. "They sure are."

* * *

The classroom grew quiet as Gray's words began to sink in to each and every one of them.

"Hey... Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Gajeel glared at Gray, who was still standing in front of the classroom.

Gray shrugged in response, refusing to break eye contact with his 'future girlfriend'. Lucy still sat in shock, her hand nearly suffocating her now.

"Gray..." She felt herself deteriorating to her old, childish, self as tears began to form.

He smirked, and immediately sent a melodic tune down Lucy's heart strings.

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Her feelings might have changed over the past years, but mine sure haven't. Lucy, I-"

"Go away." Lucy cried. Memories of the pain Gray had caused her overwhelmed her, surely denying Gray of any chance he had at forgiveness. She then suddenly stood up, slamming her closed fist into her desk. "I don't know who you are. Leave me alone or I will file a report." Gray stood, wide-eyed and shocked, but slowly led his face at ease and his eyes pierced towards Lucy once more. "I-"

"Sorry everyone!" Natsu suddenly barged in, completely unaware of his atmosphere. "I had to go to the nurse before I...Whoa, what happened here?" Natsu then noticed the strained eye contact between Gray and Lucy. He put his hand on Gray's shoulder in a buddy manner, protecting his territory. "Listen here man, that chick is completely off limits. So whatever you do, don't go after what's mine."

"I am not your's!" Lucy argued.

"But you will be soon!"

"Natsu," Gray sneered, slapping Natsu's hand away. Shocked by the sudden use of his name, Natsu took a few steps back to study the person next to him.

"Gray?"

Gray nodded, and then dragged himself to the closest empty desk, ending the current scene.

* * *

"Today, class, I'd like to introduce our new Fiore Elementary friend. She's come all the way from America, and her father has paid a large donation for us to build a new library!" The teacher patted tiny Lucy's shoulders, while Lucy fiddled with her fingers timidly. "This is Lucy Heartfillia."

Lucy looked up towards her new classmates, and immediately locked her eyes with Gray's. Sitting next to Gray was another tiny boy with pink hair, who was earlier identified as child Natsu. "H-Hi everyone..." Lucy shyly tilted her head, and waved her hand in an awkward motion.

"Piggy."

Lucy jolted upward to react to Gray, but before she could Natsu yanked on Gray's tiny strands of hair.

"Ow! Natsu, why'd you do that?" Gray turned to face Natsu, whose face was camouflaging perfectly with his hair.

"S-She's n-n-not a p-pig..." Natsu turned to face Lucy, who stood in the front still shocked by the random stranger's actions. "S-she's very pretty, a-a-and she's going to be my friend!" Natsu stopped to take a deep breath, letting his face turn back to it's natural color. "A-A-And you're g-g-going t-to be n-nice to her!"

Gray grinned, knowing exactly why Natsu was acting the way he was. "Whatever you say, flame-head."

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch. Lucy stood up alongside Mira-Jane and the others, and they all found their way into the school cafeteria.

"Why is everyone glaring at me...?" Lucy questioned, ducking her head to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"Word travels fast, my friend." Erza padded her skirt down as the girls stood in the lunch line.

"Or maybe they're just jealous of your beauty, Lucy?" Lucy scowled at the familiar voice and looked up to see the pink haired monster glaring down at her with a perverted look on his face. "Thanks for this morning, babe. It _really_ turned me on." Natsu winked, making Lucy not want to eat anymore.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Lucy raised her hand, but Erza shielded her swing.

"Natsu, leave now." Erza's death stare shocked Natsu, but soon enough he retreated from wherever he came from. Soon the girls neared the lunch line selection, and after a few seconds of silence Levy finally spoke up.

"So Gajeel and I are official." Juvia's facial expression went sour, and soon Erza's was in perfect sync with her's,

"Juvia does not approve!"

"I don't either. Gajeel is not a smart choice for you, Levy.

"Juvia agrees! Levy-chan is trying to get away from her delinquent life, but Juvia thinks Gajeel will only keep Levy there!"

Lucy tilted her head and leaned against the wall they were standing next to. The line seemed to be taking an eternity. "You guys should just let her do whatever she wants." Mira-Jane nodded in agreement, wrapping one of her arms around Lucy's shoulders.

Juvia gasped, and Erza quickly turned to face a very irritated Lucy. "We just don't want Levy to end up on probation again, or worse." Erza shook her head, trying to get the horrible image of Levy locked in a cell out of her head.

"Don't worry about me guys, I can take care of myself." Levy was grateful, but she didn't want her friend's protecting her from something she had been desperately trying to get. "I've wanted this for such a long time, and after confessing 948 times Gajeel finally gave in. I'm just glad I don't have to continuously get rejected by him."

Juvia's eyes became watery and she reached to pat her best friend on the head. "Juvia is happy for you, Levy-chan."

Erza sighed in disbelief, but soon gave in to the hugging friends, and joined in their hug. "I'm happy for you too."

"Now how about we get some food in us?" Mira-Jane finally spoke up, her stomach roaring like a dragon as if on cue.

* * *

"Nobody likes you!" tiny Natsu shouted at a crying tiny Lucy. "You should just go back to the burger loving place you came from!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san!" Lucy's tears ran down her cheeks, and her snot dangled from one nostril. It was truly not a sight of a future heiress. "I didn't mean to break it!"

"Yes you did! You did it because you don't like me! And because you're mean and ugly!" Natsu was fuming with rage, and dropped the toy he was clutching tightly in his tiny hands. It was a dragon figurine, but it's tail had become detached, and his head was bent in a awkward position. "You killed Igneel!"

"Now, now, Natsu..." Finally the teacher stepped in, resting a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Accident's happen deary."

"But it wasn't an accident!" Natsu roared,

"Yes it was!" Lucy replied.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"That's enough, you two!" The teacher grabbed both their hands, and began dragging them to a lonely corner. "You both are going into time-out!"

Lucy's eyes grew big as she realized she had never been put in time out. "You can't do this!"

The teacher paused, her face full of irritation. "Tell me exactly why I can't"

"Because I didn't do anything bad!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Lucy in attempt to edge her on further. The teacher rested her hand on her forehead, contemplating what actions to take further. "You're right, I suppose. Go play before I change my mind." Lucy's hand was released, and immediately she replied to Natsu's action by doing the same thing.

Wandering around the Pre-K classroom, Lucy found herself sitting at a table coloring. Soon, Gray appeared and sat next to her.

"It wasn't my fault." She spoke up, knowing what Gray was going to do.

A moment of silence filled the air for at least a minute until Gray finally spoke up.

"I know..." he muttered, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed. "Hey, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy looked up from her art work, and noticed how defenseless Gray looked. She immediately felt her heart pound, and asked herself if she was coming down with something. "Yeah?"

Gray twiddled with his fingers, which were now placed on the table in front of them. His eyes were doing anything to avoid eye contact with the blonde child. Soon out of habit he began kicking his feet upward under the table. "I'm sorry... for everything." Gray then slowly found his hand reaching towards Lucy's, and their tiny fingers intertwined with each other. "Can we start over...?"

Lucy nodded, her tears completely gone and replaced with a gigantic smile. "Sure thing!"

* * *

The girl's now all sat down at a round lunch table, each with their own plate of food in front of them. None of them besides Mira-Jane seemed to be eating, however. Lucy stared in disgust at her plate of what was supposed to be meatloaf, and instead picked up a spoon to eat the pudding she had brought from home.

"This food is completely un-edible." Erza poked at her slice of pizza, which hissed at her and made all the girls besides Mira-Jane jump in their seats.

"Whu di yuh meen?" Mira-Jane was stuffing her face with the spaghetti, which was a unnatural shade of green and yellow.

Levy and Juvia stuck their tongues out in disgust, and then they both turned back to their own plates. "You definitely need to get a better menu, Lucy-chan..." Levy twirled the spaghetti with her fork, but keeping herself from lifting the fork towards her mouth. "Like, seriously. This stuff is way past it's expiration day."

"Agreed." Erza stood up with her tray in her hands, and began walking towards the nearest trash can. Mira-Jane's cheeks were filled to the brim with spaghetti, and Lucy continued taking small spoonfuls of her pudding.

After five minutes Erza had yet to return. Lucy stood up as well, with her tray, and began walking towards the trash can. As she was walking, Evergreen, a girl known for her dislike-able personality stuck her foot out, and Lucy tripped over it. Lucy shut her eyes tight, hoping the land wouldn't be as painful as her last fall. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. She flickered her eyes open, and realized that she was in the arms of a shirtless man.

"Lucy..." A deep voice emerged from him, and Lucy realized that the person was the one she was hoping to avoid the most. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Lucy could feel how perfect their bodies fit into one another. Before she knew it she found herself laying her head on his chest, wishing the moment could never end.

"Gray..." She looked up to him, and he was gazing down at her. His eyes were full of want, which made her heart beat twice as fast. Soon, she realized the position she was in, and pushed Gray away. "Get off me!"

Gray stood puzzled once more, and Lucy bent over to pick up her tray and plate of un-eaten meatloaf, which were both scattered across the floor.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you."

Lucy froze, and turned to face Gray, who was still staring at her with the same look. "There's nothing to talk about." She quickly gathered the mess she had made, stood up, and began walking to the trash can once more. But Gray's hand wrapped around her arm, halting her to a stop.

"Why are you acting this way?"

Lucy swung around, forgetting completely about the tray in her hand. The tray flew towards Evergreen, who was watching the two. "Why are you being so persistent?"

"Why are you acting this way?" Gray asked again.

"You should know damn well." Lucy folded her arms.

"So I guess when you told me you hated me, you really meant it."

Lucy's hands dropped, and her eyes grew wide. She had never once told Gray that she hated him. In fact, it was the exact opposite. To this very moment she loved Gray, but she couldn't bring herself to be filled with the pain an unrequited love had to offer. "I never said I did..."

Gray ran his hand through his hair, contemplating the truth in his words. "Come to my old house after school today. We really need to talk."

Lucy nodded, bringing herself to her senses. "Are you living there again?"

Gray nodded, then suddenly turned his head straight in her direction. "And Lucy?"

"Hn?" She clasped her hands together in a nervous manner, wanting to escape the awkward situation.

"Can we start over...?"

* * *

**Hi all my dear readers 3! Did you enjoy chapter two cx? Don't be afraid to leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it ^-^.**

**Want to know faster when I update my stories? Like my new Facebook page!**

**Link to page: On my about author page.**

**Until next time :)!**

**~Usagi Hana~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihi~! How's everyone enjoying this story so far :3?**

**I'm glad I decided I would re-write the story because in complete honesty the other version was much too fast paced!**

**I believe this version is more suitable, and more detailed for the lovely pairing of GraLu :3!**

**I have so much planned for this new version, and plan on updating as fast as possible!**

**But without further adieu~~! Please enjoy the new 'Be Good' chapter three :)!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Making Out

Lucy stood in front of a house in which was all to familiar. The scent of her parents still lingered it's entire area, and the thought of that brought tears to her eyes. She hated thinking about them, and hated Gray for wanting her to go through the horrible pain of memory road once more. But at the same time she needed to clear things with him, fast. If she didn't stop what was happening between them now, only God would know how much pain it would bring to her again.

"Fool me once..." She muttered, clutching her school bag in one hand. "Shame on you..." She began tracing the rim of the familiar mail box, which had been moved next to the walkway. "Fool me twice..." Her fingers stopped, and she snapped away from the houses presence. Her direction of sight lead to the house right next door, Gray's old home. "Shame on me..." Her feet began walking on their own, dragging themselves with each step. She felt the frigidness in her walk, but had no time to stop for a deep breath. She was going to end this once and for all.

* * *

Gray sat on the window-sill of his room, staring blankly into the window. His eyes were completely blank, but his mind was full of wonder. Lifting his hand to his face, he wondered if things had really changed. Staring into his palm, memories of Lucy from before filled his mind. The Lucy that he used to tease playfully. The Lucy that used to cry for her 'Gray-kun'. The Lucy that begged him not to go, holding tightly onto his tiny body. The Lucy that broke his heart.

He stood up from his place, and began dragging himself towards a broken wooden desk. Yanking one of the drawers open, Gray scowled at the sight of dozens of cockroaches scattering. Pulling the drawer out fully, he shook it until all the nasty bugs fell onto the ground, and then reached inside it to obtain a bundle of pink envelopes, all addressed to him.

Unfolding the first one, Gray found himself drifting off to his childhood.

"_Dear Gray-kun, Today Natsu-san stuck a bug in my hair. The teacher yelled at him and he ended up being put into time-out. I met a new friend. Her name is Erza-chan._" Gray smiled at the thought of child Lucy crying for Gray. _"I wish you were here to save me. You'll always be my knight in shining armor, right?"_

Gray placed the first letter down, and opened the next. _"Dear Gray-kun, Erza told me today that she'd be my knight in shining armor too. Erza is so nice! Natsu tried picking on me, but Erza made sure he got into trouble again." _Gray chuckled at the thought of a small Erza warding away a small Natsu. _"I still really miss you though. Will you please come back?"_ At the bottom of the page, spots that appeared like tears filled the blank area. Gray had noticed that the moment he read the letter the first time, and then involuntarily added his tears onto the art work. He traced his fingers around the wrinkled spots, and then put that letter down as well.

There were about ten more letters from Lucy describing how her wonderful day at school went. Along the way, she met Mira-Jane and Levy. Gray assumed she didn't meet Juvia until middle school, or after the time they vowed to stop writing each other.

The next letter, however, was not a pink envelope. Instead, it was plain white. Atleast it was when Gray first got it, but time has led the envelope to develope a yellow-tinted color. Still, however, he opened it and began reading.

_"Dear Gray, I don't know why I keep writing you. Maybe it's because I feel bad for you. Natsu and I are in love. We're going to get married, not me and you." _Gray laughed out loud, only remembering the time in the sand box. _"Natsu doesn't want me writing you anymore. I don't want to write you either."_ Gray paused, stopping himself from reading the next line. He remembered how torn apart the letter had made him, but the next line was what iced the cake.

As if on cue, Gray's bedroom door creaked open slowly. Gray turned around to see Lucy, who still wore her school uniform. "Hey..." She muttered. Her cheeks became flushed as she realized the type of situation she was in.

"Hey." Gray put the letters back in the now-ruined drawer, and left it ontop of the desk. "I've been waiting."

"I figured." She sighed, slouching a bit from her heavy bag.

"You can go ahead and put that on my bed." Lucy nodded, walking towards the mattress that lay spread out on the floor.

Gray ran his fingers through his hair, not realizing the shirtless state he was in. Lucy, however, had her mind full of want for Gray. "W-What did you want to talk about...?" Lucy invited herself to sit on the bed, only to be pulled back up by Gray.

"I need to get things straight." His stare was as dangerous as it had been in the cafeteria, and Lucy didn't know how much more she could take.

"T-Then we're on the same page... Gray, I-"

"I love you, Lucy."

Lucy's entire face flared, and her mouth remained open from shock. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer towards him.

"But I don't want this..." Lucy muttered, bringing her hands to cover her face.

"Yes you do..."

Gray pushed her hands away, letting his own hand cup her face.

"You want me as much as I want you." Gray lowered his lips towards her. Lucy was completely frozen. "And nothing's going to change that."

Lucy felt warm for a moment. Her eyes were beginning to close themselves, but the sudden realization that they were actually kissing snapped her out of it.

She pushed him away with all his strength, leaving him in a shocked state. "I didn't... come here for that..."

Bringing himself together, Gray slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "How much longer are you going to tease me like this...?"

"I'm not teasing you, Gray! I'm trying to keep us from hurting each other!" Lucy was fully awake now. "You.. and I... and us... we just can't..." She slouched her neck downwards, hiding the tears in her eyes.

Gray reached out to Lucy once more, but she immediately slapped his arm away. "So you and Natsu are a thing then."

Lucy snapped her head back up, fury filling her face. "Natsu and I are nothing but childhood friends. We've never been more than that!" This time she reached out for him, but brought herself back. "Besides, why would that even matter...?"

"Because you were mine."

"I'm not anybody's."

"Were, Luce."

Lucy shook her head slightly as Gray scratched the back of his head.

"I'm obviously not getting anywhere with this, am I?" Gray sat on the floor, sighing to himself. "Atleast it was worth the try."

"Just to set the record straight, Gray..." Lucy sat down as well, crossing her legs indian style. "I did love you... do... love you." Lucy looked down once more, but she could feel Gray's piercing stare on her.

"Then why are you resisting?" Gray spread his legs out, and scooted towards the relentless blonde.

"I'm afraid..." She began sobbing, and eventually lost her train of thought. "I'm afraid of getting hurt again!"

Gray smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl lovingly. "I'll be afraid for both of us..."

"Gray..." Lucy rested her head onto his bare chest, feeling the warmth he emitted. "There can't be a 'us'..."

"I know, Luce..."

"Good..."

* * *

**Sorry to cut the chapter short, guys!**

**I didn't know how else to continue this chapter, so I hope this is enough to satisfy you all 3.**

**Please, leave a like on my new facebook page!**

**Link to page: On my about-author.**

**Also please don't be afraid to leave a review, it'd be greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading, tune in later on for chapter four~!**

**~Usagi Hana~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow look! A story update from Usagi-sensei!**  
**Usagi-sensei! Why has it taken you so long?**  
**Well, if you must know, I had honestly gotten so caught up with college applications, school activities, and GPA non sense that I just completely lost my thoughts on how this story was going to progress. It's going to take me a bit to finish this story, but gosh darn it I am going to do it! So without further adieu~ Be Good Chapter 4!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Where Did The Time Go?

_"Gray-kun! Gray-kun!"_ A tiny voice echoed throughout the darkness.  
_"Who's calling me?"_ Gray stared deep into the abyss, searching for the high pitched voice's owner.  
_"Don't leave me, Gray-kun!"_  
_I didn't mean to leave you. Why can't you understand that?_ Gray's heart was breaking with every second wasted in the darkness. He needed to find the person who so desperately needed him. But how?

Suddenly a ray of light emerged, blinding him. It was her. She was there to haunt him once again that night. He had no idea why she was doing this, but he needed to be rid of her.

_"Lucy! I didn't mean to leave you! Please!"_ His pleas were futile. She could no longer here him. She could no longer see him. All he could do was watch from afar as his princess was taken from him. She was walking away now, arms locked with another man's. Oh how this hurt Gray. _"Lucy! Don't leave me!" _

She stopped. She turned to face him, expressionless. _"I hate you, Gray."_

_I hate you_

* * *

Gray woke up from his slumber drenched in sweat. He straight up, trying to catch his breath. The alarm clock read "3:53 AM". He stared into blank space while trying to collect his surroundings. "That's right..."

He threw his covers off, and turned to get off his bed. "I came for her."

Standing straight up now, Gray made his way through the abandoned house, avoiding any wandering critters along the way.

"But she hates me."

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning with extremely puffy eyes. She had spent the entire night before crying over the loss of her first love. They were now officially over. There was no hope for what they had once before promised when they were children. She didn't have the right to cry, however. She had wanted this. But what did she know? She needed more than just a little bit of concealer for her puffy eyes. She needed to hide her weakness. Maybe she'll just skip school.  
"The student council vice president skipping school... che..."

She pulled her covers back on, and adjusted herself accordingly for a morning of sleep. No one would miss her.  
But her morning was spent doing anything but sleeping. Her phone continuously vibrated on her night stand due to texts from all of her concerned friends. She loved them, but she wasn't in the mood to explain herself. After thirty minutes of sleep not coming, Lucy got out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen. It wasn't very far considering she lived in a studio apartment by herself now.

Lucy's sink was filled with unwashed dishes. She scoffed at the idea of house work. Living by herself left her with no option except to do it herself. So she began at the dishes, scrubbing them with very light streaks. Afterwards, she poured herself a bowl of the only cereal she could afford and sat on her navy blue love seat.

Her mind was still full of Gray, and it was driving her crazy. She needed to distract herself, so she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"Oh." She stopped as her father appeared on the screen. He was having a political debate through the news with another man. She scoffed and changed the channel once more.

The next channel was worse, however.  
_"How much longer are you going to tease me like this, Leila?"_ A disgruntled man spoke, frustration filling his face as he stared at a blonde beauty who was now identified as Leila.

_"You'll never understand! I'm just trying to keep us from hurting each other... I'm trying to keep myself from being hurt again."_ Leila spoke up seductively, her eyes filling with tears. _"We just can't, Gary..."_

It was like as if the God's were trying to mock Lucy. She shut the television off, obviously not pleased with the results it had given her. She was thinking about Gray far more now than she had before. Her eyes began getting cloudy as she remembered their every exchange of words. Why did she do this to herself?

* * *

Lucy rushed home from school, her small legs barely able to keep up with her speed. All she wanted was to write Gray and read the letters he had sent her. Gray was all that mattered to her.

In front of her house the mailbox stood, full of mail and hopefully one letter being one from Gray. She felt herself get full of excitement. She opened the box and pulled all the mail out, skimming through them all in hopes that there was in fact one from Gray. There was. She squealed and immediately tore it open, careful not to tear the letter itself.

_"Dear Lucy-chan,"_ it read_ "I've been meaning to tell you how I really feel about you."_ Lucy's heart pounded at the sudden message. _"You've been on my mind for a really really really long time. I know we promised each other we were going to get married..."_

Her heart dropped.

_"But I lied."_

_"I lied about wanting to start over. You really are just a piggy."_

She dropped the letter and ran inside her house, desperate to get to a secluded corner and hide her tears.

_"I hate you Lucy. I never want to hear from you again."_

_"Sincerely, Gray."_

* * *

"Why is Lucy-san not here today, ne?" Juvia picked at her very brown salad.

Erza was tapping her fingers furiously against the lunch table, highly agitated at the situation that they were given. "She's not answering any of my freaking texts."

"To mash is worsh..." Mira Jane gurgled, stuffing her face with a soggy cheeseburger.

"Finish your food first, darling." Levy patted Mira Jane on the shoulder, trying to hide her disgust toward Mira's lack of manners.

"Oh, sorry! I was going to say..." Mira swallowed, wiping her mouth with her hand. "To make things worse that new kid isn't here today either."

Erza twitched.

Juvia flinched.

Levy gasped, and Mira sat totally oblivious to Erza's irritation.

"I-I mean... Erza... She's t-totally fine!" Levy tried reassuring Erza.

Erza slammed on the table and stood up. "I need to go find her." She roared. She turned around and walked towards the cafeteria exit using big threatening steps.

* * *

As Erza began towards the school exit with her heart set on finding her best friend she was stopped by the one other person she didn't want to see the most.

"Hey there, Erza-babe." Natsu sneered while leaning against the exit door. "Let me ask you something baby cakes."

"Beat it, flame head."

Natsu laughed as Erza's fierce glare intensified. "How about you listen for once, Titania?"

"I'm trying to get away from you. That's why."

"Well try a little less. I need to talk to you about my babe."

"_You're_ babe?" Erza scoffed. She was beginning to grow quite tired of Natsu's shenanigans. "It didn't seem like it yesterday when she was all over Gray."

Natsu flinched. Gray. How he hated that name. How he hated that person. Gray was nothing but a traitor to him. "Just hear me out. I promise you won't regret it."

"Suuuure..."

* * *

"Noooooooo Gray!" Tiny Natsu cried. "You needa listen to meeee!"

"No, Natsu..." Tiny Gray responded.

Both boys sat in the back yard of Natsu's house. There was a sand box, jungle gym, and toddler pool. There wasn't very much grass, however. Natsu's parents liked to throw barbeque parties all the time and found that grass was unnecessary in their yard.

Both boys played in the sand box, building a house.

"This room will be Natsu and Lucy's room!" Natsu demanded, pointing at a corner of the childish castle.

"Lucy will be marrying me though, Natsu!" Gray argued. "So she has to have a room with me!"

"But I saw her first!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-uh Gray!" Natsu stomped, trying to hold his anger towards his best friend.

"No, I saw her first! She lives next to me and her mommy brought her over to play before school started!" Gray boasted, and stood as if he was ready to be handed his award of victory.

"But you didn't like her at first!" Natsu was near tears.

Gray's heart felt a jab for a moment. Natsu was right. Gray didn't deserve Lucy. "You're right, Natsu..."

"So does that mean I can have the room with her?" Natsu's frown turned into a great big grin.

Gray remained silent.

"Gray?"

"Fine! Just take her! You liked her first." Gray held back tears. He really liked Lucy.

"Yahoo! I promise I'll treat her right!"

"You promise?" Gray wiped his tears that had fallen, trying to come to terms with his defeat.

"Well, yeah. If I don't," Natsu sat down, resuming the construction of their castle, "You can have her back."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! Now let's finish this castle!"

_You didn't keep your promise..._

_You never planned on keeping it._

_You betrayed me._

_Gray._

* * *

**Yahooooo~! So, how do y'all like the update? Please be patient with me. I do plan on updating this story atleast one more time this week, and then maybe I'll stick to a regular updating schedule. If I get enough feedback within those two chapters I am going to post I will resume.**

**Three cheers to the continuation of Be Good!**

**Hope to see you all in the next chapter! Until next time!**

**~Usagi Hana~**


End file.
